<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skinny love, let me in by Whatawks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068491">skinny love, let me in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks'>Whatawks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flirting, High School, Mutual Pining, Pining, brotp-wynhaught, seriously u guys they're so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole's senior year of high school is about to start and she's been living with the Earps for the past few weeks. Waverly decides to give Nicole a back-to-school haircut and they all have a movie night. Cue the pining and flirting ;)  </p>
<p>No supernatural hs AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skinny love, let me in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always like to specify at the start of my fics that I just don't own Wynonna Earp and that all mistakes are truly my own :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly slammed the back door causing Wynonna to jump and drop her cigarette. “Shit, baby girl! A little warning?”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Wynonna?! After what I keep telling you, you’re ruining your lungs?!” She walked over to her sister and saw a flash of red hair turning round the corner. “Not so fast, Nicole. You too?” </p>
<p>Nicole stopped in her tracks and pivoted, sheepishly smiling at Waverly, cigarette dangling from her lips. Angry Waverly was never a good Waverly, but Goddamn was she hot. </p>
<p>Her cropped shirt showcased her taut abs, goosebumps all over as she braved the surprisingly windy August day without a jacket, and her skin-tight daisy dukes had Nicole’s imagination running wild. Hands on her hips, brown hair billowing in the breeze, and a pissed off look directed right at the taller girl. </p>
<p>“We just needed a little break that’s all.” Nicole felt dumb for even trying to come up with a reason as to why she needed a smoke break with Wynonna.  </p>
<p>Waverly huffed in response and turned back to her sister. “Well, when you decide to stop being stupid, dinner’s almost ready.” She went back into the house as forcefully as she had come out, slamming the door again. </p>
<p>Nicole heard Gus yelling at Waverly from inside, causing her to chuckle. “Your sister sure is something.” She inhaled and held the smoke before exhaling in Wynonna’s direction. </p>
<p>Wynonna waved it away with her hand. “Gross, dude. I can feel you undressing her with your eyes every time you talk.” </p>
<p>She grabbed Nicole’s cigarette out of her hand, getting a “dickhead” out of the redhead before taking a drag. “What, you heard her. Dinner’s ready and these are bad for you. Sharing is caring, Haught sauce.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Wynonna,” Nicole responded.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m the Earp you wanna do that to.” </p>
<p>Nicolle rolled her eyes and they finished the cigarette in silence, passing it back and forth a few more times before Wynonna stomped on it with her combat boot, after Nicole had flicked it away, for good measure. </p>
<p>“Moooom, we’re hungryyy,” Wynonna directed at Waverly, who was shuffling about the kitchen as they walked in. </p>
<p>“Can you go ten minutes without bothering your sister, please?” Gus responded, pulling a casserole out of the oven. </p>
<p>Wynonna groaned at the sight as Nicole began to help set the table with Waverly. “Thanks,” the shorter brunette muttered before turning to grab their drinks. </p>
<p>“Not another casserole, Gus, please,” Wynonna begged.   </p>
<p>“Wynonna, we have too many in the fridge as is. And beggars can’t be choosers so eat up.” Gus sat down next to Waverly as Nicole did the same on her other side. </p>
<p>“Curtis died like three months ago. How do we still have some?” She poured the water Waverly set out for her in the sink and grabbed a beer out of the fridge instead. </p>
<p>Gus admonished her for doing so before answering. “We froze ‘em. And we’re lucky we have enough food. Some people can barely feed themselves.” </p>
<p>“I told you I could go to the grocery store if you wanted,” Wynonna responded.</p>
<p>“No,” Gus said, shaking her head. “Last time you went alone you forgot half of the list.” </p>
<p>Waverly looked over at her sister, who had the decency to look embarrassed at her aunt’s words. From the other side of the table, Nicole piped up, “Thank you for taking me in, Gus. But if you ever feel like it’s too much I can always go back home. Really.” </p>
<p>Gus shook her head. “Nonsense. You’re one of my girls now. On top of that, you shouldn’t be home alone for the start of your senior year at least and Lord knows where your parents are.” </p>
<p>“Last I heard, somewhere in the US.” </p>
<p>“See, leaving a child alone as their world continues to spin. No, you stay with us as long as you like. And even after you’ll be welcomed.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Nicole repeated before she continued eating. </p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, Nic, I found Curtis’s old clippers today” Waverly began, knowing she needed to change the subject. “So, if you still want that haircut, I can do it.” </p>
<p>“Ooo what are you getting, Haughty?” Wynonna asked. </p>
<p>“Just my usual undercut.” Nicole looked up at Waverly, eyebrow raised in question, “And a little bit off the top?” </p>
<p>“I can do that. Just gotta make sure it’s wet before we cut.”</p>
<p>“Oh she’ll be plenty wet, Waves,” Wynonna muttered to the table, making Nicole and Waverly turn bright red. </p>
<p>“Wynonna, please,” Gus scolded, once more.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Nicole ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, freshly showered. She watched Waverly at work as the shorter girl hummed along to the song playing out of the speaker near the sink. She pulled out a chair and set a towel over it, swaying her hips and dancing along. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness Waverly seemed to exude, before clearing her throat, making herself announced. </p>
<p>Waverly turned, cheeks tinged pink, as she pulled the towel off the chair. “Have a seat. I figured we could do it in here since the lightings better and Wynonna’s less likely to distract us.”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect, Waves,” Nicole responded sitting down and pitching her head forward. Her bright red hair flopped in front of her face as Waverly set the towel around her shoulders, before moving to plug in the clippers.</p>
<p>Nicole had let her hair get long in the last few months, refusing to go to the only hairdresser in town because she’d made fun of Nicole last time she asked for a cut. Her hair was sticking out in tufts like a tornado ripped through her head and stopped in the middle where it grew longer and even more unruly. </p>
<p>Wynonna said she looked like all the Jonas brothers in 2008 combined, but Waverly just shrugged, called it cute, and said she’d try to find Curtis’s hair supplies. </p>
<p>“Ok, one or two?” Waverly asked, breaking Nicole out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Two,” Nicole said before changing her mind. “No, one.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nicole said, feeling Waverly’s hand run through her wet locks. “I think I’d rather have it shorter on the sides and then just leave it long on top.” </p>
<p>She heard the hum of the clippers as Waverly switched them on. “And exactly how long on top?” </p>
<p>“A few inches. I like to run my hands through it, but no so much that it’s covering my eyes how it does now.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll try my best,” Waverly responded. </p>
<p>Nicole felt soft hands graze her hair once more before the clippers began truly buzzing, hair near her ears falling towards the floor. Waverly worked in silence, save for the soft music coming out of the speaker, as she focused on the sides and back of Nicole’s hair.</p>
<p>Nicole closed her eyes as Waverly continued working. She would buzz it and run her hands through the peach fuzz. Buzz and hands. Buzz and hands. “Waves?” Nicole pipped up.</p>
<p>Waverly hummed in response. She could smell the same strawberry shampoo she used and a hint of vanilla and something simply <i>Nicole</i>. Waverly couldn’t resist running her hands through the redhead’s hair and hoped it seemed normal. </p>
<p>“Tell me a story.” </p>
<p>“You want me to entertain you?” Waverly asked, in what Nicole thought sounded like disbelief. </p>
<p>“Not like that,” Nicole responded. “Just…tell me something. What’s going on in your head?”</p>
<p>Waverly sighed out. “Well, right now I’m hoping I don’t mess up your hair. And I guess I’m also thinking about my Latin homework.”</p>
<p>“You take Latin? Like at school?” </p>
<p>“Mhm. Just for fun though. The city community college has a pretty easy beginner’s course, which I took a few years ago and now I’m just working my way through their online system.”  </p>
<p>“Wow,” Nicole replied, in awe of Waverly. “Beauty and brains, huh?” </p>
<p>Waverly was glad the redhead’s eyes were closed and she couldn’t see her blush. “Yeah, but I’m not the only one. I know Wyn gives you shit but I also know she is super proud you get near-perfect grades.” </p>
<p>Nicole chuckled. “Near-perfect for Wynonna is a C+” </p>
<p>“That’s not what I mean, Nicole. If I’m my grades valedictorian you’re probably the salutatorian in yours. You just don’t want people to see it.” </p>
<p>“Ok, ok.” Nicole replied before going on, “tell me more about Latin. Why are you taking it?” </p>
<p>That set Waverly off like a shot. The younger girl began to talk about how she begged Curtis to take it, who of course let her as long as she didn’t slack off in her high school studies, and continued on to talk about how she could go on an archeological dig one day after studying History &amp; Ancient Languages when she got to college.  </p>
<p>“Wow,” was all Nicole could muster as Waverly finished up with the clippers. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sometimes I can ramble. Tilt back,” Waverly instructed, hands on Nicole’s temple as she moved the other girl’s head. </p>
<p>“No, no, I’m just…” Nicole thought for a minute before answering. “Well, I guess I’m just jealous of you. Having your whole life planned like that, I mean.” </p>
<p>“Not my whole life but, I know what I want. With some things at least.” </p>
<p>“And with others?” Nicole asked, opening her eyes as she heard scissors begin to glide through hair. </p>
<p>Waverly sighed and backed up for a second, locking eyes with Nicole, who was basically looking at her upside down over the chair’s back. “I’m still figuring it out.” </p>
<p>Nicole sat up straight as Waverly began to cut her hair again. “Well, I know you’ll figure it out soon enough.” </p>
<p>“Hold still, I think I’m almost done.” </p>
<p>They spent a few minutes in silence before Waverly walked over to face her. Nicole opened her eyes and the brunette took a step towards her. </p>
<p>“Give me a second,” Waverly said standing up and running her hands through red hair, giving it the final snips. </p>
<p>Nicole meanwhile was now face to face with Waverly’s chest and was trying to look anywhere but. “Uh, done?”</p>
<p>Waverly gave it one last run through, savoring how Nicole felt in her hands, before nodding and grabbing a mirror to hand to Nicole.</p>
<p>It looked good. Way better than her awkward, long hair and more like herself again. “How do I look?” she asked, giving Waverly a cheeky grin. She made sure to show her dimples. </p>
<p>“Handsome,” Waverly said, blushing. “And gorgeous-“</p>
<p>“Ok, you don’t have to make fun of me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not making fun of you, Nicole.” Waverly’s voice was sure and steady. “You look good. And you know it too.” </p>
<p>Nicole looked up from the mirror and stood. “Thank you for the haircut.” </p>
<p>“Anytime.” Waverly took the mirror back and began to put her tools away as Wynonna called for Nicole from the living room.  </p>
<p>“Duty calls,” the redhead joked. </p>
<p>“Nicole,” Waverly said causing the taller girl to look over her shoulder at her. “I know you’re a year away from graduating but, you’ll find what you want to do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Waves.” </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> “Who picked the movie again?” Gus asked, a disgusted look on her face as the movie played on. </p>
<p>“Nicole,” Wynonna answered as Waverly and Nicole simultaneously said, “Wynonna.” </p>
<p>Gus sighed, clearly annoyed. “Didn’t Wynonna already pick the movie this week? Twice, I might add.” </p>
<p>“Thanks a lot, guys,” Wynonna threw the remote onto the coffee table as she stood up. “It’s not my fault you all don’t appreciate the fine art of <i>Sharknado 3</i>. Now, I’m going up to my room to finish it and none of you are welcome.” </p>
<p>As she ran up the steps, Gus stood up and stretched. “Well, if she’s gone I guess I’ll go up and watch the news. Don’t stay up too late,” she said looking back and forth at Waverly and Nicole who were sitting side by side on the couch. </p>
<p>“What do you wanna watch?” Nicole asked, leaning forward and grabbing the remote as Waverly settled her cold feet under the redhead’s thigh. “You know I don’t like when you do that.” </p>
<p>“You don’t like that my feet are cold, not that I do that.” </p>
<p>Nicole gave her a look before beginning to click through their Netflix options. She stretched her arm out over the back of the couch and Waverly leaned over. “They just added a new true crime doc we could watch that.” </p>
<p>Waverly scrunched her face and Nicole could feel her hair move as she shook her head no. “How about the Great British Bakeoff? We’ve been meaning to finish the season.” </p>
<p>“Eh, I’m not really in the mood.” Nicole kept looking through while Waverly grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch. </p>
<p>“Oh! What about a romcom?” </p>
<p>“No, a little too cheesy and too straight for me.” </p>
<p>Waverly rolled her eyes. “I know for a fact they aren’t too cheesy for you considering how many you’ve watched with me. Ok, how about a gay rom-com?” </p>
<p>Nicole sighed out and handed the remote to Waverly, before fixing her side of the blanket. She looked up and saw what Waverly had chosen. “Really, Waves? <i>San Junipero</i> again?” </p>
<p>“Hey, we both like it,” Waverly said shrugging, “besides Mackenzie Davis is hot.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Nicole asked, a playful smile on her face. “Nerd in glasses really gets you going?”</p>
<p>“More like tall redhead,” Waverly mumbled, just loud enough for Nicole to catch it. </p>
<p>Nicole leaned over, snuggling a little closer to Waverly. “Well, good to know,” she whispered, causing Waverly to smirk at the screen. </p>
<p>At some point near Yorkie meeting Kelly a second time, Nicole closed her eyes for what felt like a brief second. When she woke up, the two were already riding in a convertible as Heaven Is A Place On Earth played. </p>
<p>“Wanna watch something else?” Waverly asked, still sounding pretty awake. </p>
<p>“’M tired,” Nicole responded, voice low as she stretched her arms out. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Waverly said. “Well, we can go to bed.” </p>
<p>“No, no, we can watch something else, just,” Nicole sighed out, “can we get a little more comfortable?” </p>
<p>“Here.” Waverly scooted back until her back touched the armrest and her legs opened to form a Nicole-sized space. </p>
<p>“You sure?” she asked, not wanting to make the other girl uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Waverly nodded as Nicole moved forward. “I know you’re falling asleep anyways and we’re both cuddlers.” Nicole whined as Waverly continued, “You’re a big teddy bear, don’t worry I won’t tell Wyn, plus we both have more space like this too.” </p>
<p>Nicole just nodded as she leaned into Waverly, finally settling, when the brunette grasped the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and pulled her closer. Now her back was to Waverly’s font and their hands intertwined, Nicole playing with their fingers. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” was all Nicole said. She swore she felt Waverly press a brief kiss to the top of her head before picking a new movie. </p>
<p>Nicole watched the first few minutes, trying to really focus in on what was happening, but couldn’t stop thinking about the girl whose arms were around her. She and Waverly had flirted all summer long and Nicole was sure the younger girl was into her. But, how could she show Waverly she loved her if she was just Wynonna’s delinquent best friend?</p>
<p>“Nic, I hear you thinking, relax,” Waverly muttered from above her. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” was all she responded, bringing up one of Waverly’s hands to her mouth and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. </p>
<p>Waverly sighed and shifted a little so that Nicole was better situated between her legs. Nicole closed her eyes, still holding on to Waverly, and slept. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>In the morning, Wynonna came bounding down the stairs surprised that she didn’t find Waverly in her own room. She looked over to the couch and began to tiptoe over, sure not to make a sound. </p>
<p>Waverly and Nicole lay peacefully, the brunette’s arms wrapped around the redhead still, positions only slightly shifted from the night before. Nicole’s head was pillowed on Waverly’s chest and their legs were intertwined, blanket nearly falling onto the ground. </p>
<p>Wynonna took a picture on her phone. “Classic nerd alert,” she said before yelling out, “OW HELP! HELP!” </p>
<p>Nicole’s head snapped up as she nearly fell off the couch, before standing and slipping on the blanket. Waverly on the other hand twisted into the couch and replied, “Fuck off, Wyn.” </p>
<p>“Wha’s happenin’” Nicole’s sleep-addled mind hadn’t caught up yet. </p>
<p>Wynonna, meanwhile, was doubled over laughing. “Oh man, the look on your faces, priceless,” she wheezed. </p>
<p>“Not funny, Wynonna,” Nicole responded, sitting down on the couch near Waverly’s head. </p>
<p>Waverly turned once more to look at her sister and Nicole. She shot a sleepy smile at Nicole before fully focusing on Wynonna. “Any reason you decided to wake up this early?”</p>
<p>“Had to take a piss at the ass crack of dawn. Then I needed a smoke and was gonna ask Haughtie if she wanted to join.” Wynonna kept talking as she headed to the front door and grabbed her shoes. “When she wasn’t in her room, I looked in yours and you weren’t there and so I came down, and now here we are.” </p>
<p>“Here we are,” Nicole grumbled. </p>
<p>“So?” Wynonna asked eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>“So?” Nicole and Waverly echoed. </p>
<p>The older brunette sighed in frustration. “So, do you wanna smoke, Haught?” </p>
<p>Nicole looked down at Waverly, who was now perched upon her elbows looking back at her. The redhead shook her head. “Not this time. I think I’ll start breakfast actually.” </p>
<p>“Whipped,” Wynonna fake coughed before smirking. </p>
<p>“Shut up, Wyn,” Nicole retorted, standing up. “You can sleep a little longer, by the way. I think I’m gonna make omelets,” she told Waverly before walking into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Like I said,” Wynonna replied. “Anyways, I’ll be out. Baby girl, you’ll let me know when they’re ready?” </p>
<p>Waverly rolled her eyes. “How would I know when they’re ready? I’m not cooking.” </p>
<p>“No, but I have a sneaking suspicion you’re gonna hang out there and ogle Haughtie with a body until she’s done.” </p>
<p>“Bite me,” Waverly said, before grabbing the fallen blanket, wrapping it around herself and standing up from the couch.  </p>
<p>“Save it for Haught.” Wynonna cackled at her comeback before heading out. </p>
<p>Nicole looked over her shoulder as Waverly walked into the kitchen. “You’re gonna prove her right?” </p>
<p>Waverly groaned in response. “I just like watching you cook that’s all.” </p>
<p>“I know, Waves,” Nicole said with a wink before turning back to the stove.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! I had this idea after wanting to explore intimacy that wasn't necessarily sexualized. It helped me work through writer's block for a dif WIP too. I'm thinking about turning this into a series of vignettes, thoughts? And if so, what would you like to see? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comments and kudos always appreciated !! Thanks for reading :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>